Présentations
by Hostia-Ria
Summary: Les membres de l'akatsuki présentent leurs coéquipiers.
1. Deidara

Je n'aime pas Sasori. Comment peut-on supproter un mec qui pense que l'art est une chose ETERNELLE ! C'est quoi cette théorie dépassée ? Bon d'accord, il est quand même plus vieux que moi. Mais l'âge n'excuse pas tout. Les marionnettes ? De l'art ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il va nous sortir que la Vénus de Milo est une gouache sur bois de Michael Jackson ? Il y connaît rien à l'art. Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Si seulement ses œuvres étaient belles…J'ai failli faire une crise quand j'ai vu l'Akasuna la première fois…

_-Attendez…c'es CA mon coéquipier ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est un humain ? Vous devriez contrôler, j'ai des doutes…Non mais regardez-moi ça…_

_-Non c'est ça mon coéquipier ? Vous aviez dit que ce serait un garçon…je supporte pas les filles moi ! Et puis elle est même pas jolie…_

Il a un humour pourri en plus. Et je dois le supporter tous les jours! Bon heureusement, il parle pas beaucoup. Sauf d'art. Mais vu sa connaissance limitée en cette matière, j'avoue que nos conversations deviennent facilement enflammées. Mais c'est moi qui me tape tous les effets dramatiques. Il est même pas capable d'aligner trois phrases sans se taire plusieurs heures entre elles.

En tout cas, si vous devez vivre avec lui un jour apprenez à faire la cuisine…il n'a plus touché de casseroles depuis des lustres ! Bon, c'est vrai, il a pas besoin de manger. Mais quand même il aurait pu prendre des cours…Faut penser aux autres de temps en temps. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il aurait pu songer à la probabilité qu'il ait un jour un coéquipier ne sachant pas cuisiner non plus. Mais moi, c'est pas comme si mes parents auraient pu m'apprendre ! Ah mince, lui non plus…Mais qu'il demande à sa grand-mère alors !

Autre problème, il a pas besoin de dormir non plus, alors il travaille toute la nuit. Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir à côté d'une scierie ? Moi oui, je ne vous le conseille pas…les coups de marteau, la scie, les visses, la machine à coudre, même si j'arrive à m'endormir-ce qui est rare- j'en rêve la nuit. Qu'il s'installe dans le jardin, comme ça je serais tranquille.

Mais il a quand même un avantage : son physique…un visage d'ange, des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux brillants,… c'est un crime d'être aussi beau… aaaahhh…enfin quand il enlève pas son manteau…parce que dessous c'est pas ça. Mais sa tête…

Maintenant il est mort, et je me retrouve avec un gosse intenable : Tobi. Pour le décrire :catastrophe ambulante, cerveau uni-cellulaire, tornade infantile, je sais pas lequel de ces surnom est mieux.

Lui, on se demande encore ce qu'il fait là. Je ne l'ai jamais vu effectuer le moindre jutsu et il est moins intelligent qu'une huître ! Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Faudrait le mettre dans un musée . Imaginez le titre : Homo Mytilus Edulis Sapiens , l'homme moule !

Il n'a pas d'humour. Il ne comprend pas les blagues. La dernière fois que je lui en ai raconté une, il lui a fallu trois jours pour la comprendre…et encore il n'a pas compris pourquoi j'avais utilisé un belge au lieu d'un japonais comme idiot dans l'histoire…mais quel abruti. Oh pardon, j'ai insulté les abrutis.

Un conseil, ne le laisser jamais approcher d'un four ! Ses cookies...ses cookies…c'est la pire chose que j'aie vu de ma vie ! Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait intoxiquer tout Konoha avec ses…chose cramées. Je vais en parler avec Pein tiens. Comme ça il servirait quand même à quelque chose, même sans jutsu. Franchement, à côté, Sasori était digne d'un hôtel trois étoiles. C'est bien simple, je me suis acheté L'art de bien cuisinier de Betty Bossi pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Quelle honte ! Imaginez-moi, Deidara, obligé de lire en livre de cuisine en cachette pendant la nuit. En fait non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Vous avez tout oublié…tout…

Et il parle tout le temps. Le jour, la nuit, en mangeant, en mission, pendant les entraînements. Autant dire que je ne dors pas plus qu'avant. Oui, il parle aussi en dormant. Je crois que je vais craquer ! Y aurait pas quelqu'un pour l'adopter ? Même Kakuzu n'a pas pu m'en débarrasser. Même contre tout ce que je possédais, pour vous dire. J'avoue, je ne possède rien. Mais quand même !

Je hais Tobi. Je n'aime pas Sasori. Pourquoi est-il mort enfin ?


	2. Kakuzu

J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mes anciens coéquipiers. Pour être franc, aucun n'a survécu plus de deux jours avec moi. C'est pas ma faute si je suis susceptible! Alors quand Pein m'a dit que j'aurais du mal à abattre le prochain, je ne l'ai pas cru. Pourtant il avait raison. Première rencontre :

_-Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi c'est Hidan. On m'a dit que j'étais avec un certain Kakuzu…c'est qui ?_

_-Moi._

_-Pas très bavard, hein. Au moins comme ça tu me couperas pas la parole, car moi j'adore parler et d'ailleurs j'aimerais te dire que je déteste ton look…le style rapiécé c'est pas mon truc…_

_-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et tu t'es regardé ?_

_-Oui c'est pour ça que je te le dis._

_-Tu veux mourir ?_

_-Essaie._

J'ai essayé. Il est tombé au sol, la tête la première. Et voilà, un de moins, Pein allait se fâcher. Mais bon. Pourtant il s'est relevé en riant. Il était encore vivant. Maudit Pein ! Il allait m'entendre.

Il m'avait refilé un immortel. Encore plus imbattable que moi! Jashin, ça vous dit quelque chose ? C'est son espèce de dieu, là…une chose capable de rendre les gens immortels. En tout cas ça marche pour Hidan. Il est presque imbattable, c'est un avantage, mais s'il pouvait trouver un autre moyen d'honorer son dieu, ça m'arrangerait.

Parce que franchement…c'est assez pénible de manger un steak bien saignant avec un Hidan tout aussi saignant juste à côté. Et puis il en met partout ! J'ai dû lui racheter des dizaines de tenues ne prévision de ses futures…séances…il m'a même proposé d'essayer une fois. Autant dire que le mur et lui se sont vus de près...de très près. Il faudre que je répare le trou un jour. Non, trop cher.

En parlant de steak, je crois bien qu'il considère tous les humains comme tel. Il a une technique qui lui permet de faire ressentir à sa victime tout ce qu'il ressent. Le voir utiliser cette technique est terrifiant. D'abord il devient tout noir avec des traits blancs. Ensuite il seplante sa lame dans le corps et son ennemi ressent tout ce qu'Hidan se fait subir. Enfin subir est un bien grand mot si on considère qu'il aime ça...Au bout d'un moment, quand il s'est lassé, il se plante la lame dans le coeur. Sa victime meurt alors que lui semble tout juste sortir d'un orgasme particulièrement puissant.

Côté caractère, c'est pas génial non plus. Bavard, grande gueule, râleur, obstiné, turbulent, fonceur, tout ce que je déteste. Même décapité, il continuait à insulter ses adversaires. Et moi aussi en passant. Il n'arrêt pas de me dire que l'argent n'est pas important. Vous rendez compte? J'ai failli faire une attaque simultanées de mes cinq coeurs quand j'ai entendu ça. Il croit aussi qu'il est le meilleur ninja du monde et que ça devrait être lui qui devrait diriger notre binôme. Imaginez ce que je deviendrais sous ses ordres...je n'ai jamais osé essayer, j'en ferais des cauchemars pendant toute ma vie.

Il tient même tête à Pein. Même moi je n'oserais pas ! Au moins, grâce à ça, on a eu deux missions galères en moins. Pein les a refilées à Kisame et Itachi. Et en combat, on se complète parfaitement. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est assez intelligent et qu'il sait toujours ce qu'il doit faire au bon moment. Et il m'écoute attentivement lorsque que je lui explique mes plans. Bon d'accord, quelquefois il a tendance à déformer tout ce que je dis et à faire n'importe quoi, mais il est toujours efficace.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus chez lui, c'est qu'il sait toujours ce que j'attends de lui même sans que je le lui dise. Sur le champ de bataille comme à la maison. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre.

J'aimerais bien faire la même chose avec lui…juste pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi…


	3. Zetsu

Ce chapitre est différent car je vais parler de Zetsu qui a pour coéquipier lui-même.

J'ai donc décidé de les faire parler entre eux, mais ils ne se présentent pas l'un l'autre.

* * *

><p>Je me présente. Zetsu. Mon coéquipier n'est autre que Zetsu noir. Moi-même en pire.<p>

**Non mais écoutez-le. ''Moi en pire'' C'est surtout moi qui est à plaindre non ? Avec un équipier pareil. Eh c'est possible quelqu'un de plus chiant, égocentrique, égoïste, **

Et ! C'est toi qui as pas voulu partager ce ninja de Suna la dernière fois !

**Il était trop légèrement pourri et tu n'aimes pas ça je te rappelle.**

Pfff même pas vrai d'abord !

**C'est ça ! Mais pourquoi Pein m'a mis avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?**

C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu se séparer mais une équipe de trois aurait été gênante.

**Se séparer ? Et il nous aurait mis avec qui tu crois ?**

Itachi : tranquille et pas bruyant.

**Et surtout ennuyeux.**

Deidara : puissant et intelligent.

**Alors Sasori aurait fait chier qui avec son art ?**

Kisame : L'homme-poisson !

**Malheureusement il a aussi l'odeur qui va avec.**

Konan : Calme.

**C'est une femme.**

Tobi…

**Tu rigoles là quand même ?**

Finalement notre équipe est bien comme ça non ?

**C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pire. **

C'est douloureux de l'avouer mais tu as raison.

**On devrait arrêter de se plaindre sans raison. On fait la paix ?**

D'accord. On se recolle ?

**Oui, viens.**

Tu me passes un bout du maraîcher qu'on a croisé ce matin ?

**Cerveau ou cœur ?**

T'as déjà mangé les intestins ? Eh on avait dit que c'était à moi de les avoir.

**Tu vas pas recommencer ?**


	4. Kisame

Moi c'est Kisame, le partenaire d'Itachi. Vous le connaissez ? Un beau gosse aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Vous pensez que je ne peux pas me plaindre ? Voyez plutôt…

Il est calme, peut-être même un peu trop. D'accord, beaucoup trop. J'ai l'impression de travailler avec une moule parfois. Il ne parle pas, ne fait aucune remarque, ne conteste jamais ce qu'on lui dit, ne prévient jamais personne lorsqu'il fait quelque chose, à croire qu'il ne pense même pas.

Un exemple. J'ai remarqué un jour que nous manquions de matériel. J'ai donc naturellement été en acheté. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'Itachi aussi avait eu la même réaction sans m'avertir. Pein a été furieux de constater que nous dépensions notre argent à tort et à travers. Itachi se contentant d'écouter sans broncher, comme d'habitude, et c'est moi qui ai dû rembourser Pein.

Autant vous dire que c'est toujours moi qui me tape le ménage, la cuisine, la chasse, le montage de la tente et autres corvées. Il pourrait aider quand même ! Je suis sûr qu'il se croit trop classe pour des tâches pareilles. Imaginez ce qui arriverait si le glorieux Itachi s'abîmait ses magnifiques ongles parfaitement soignés.

Je suis injuste. Il lui arrive de temps en temps de faire une de ces tâches. Mais toujours pour lui uniquement. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée qu'il est possible de faire quelque chose pour soi et pour les autres en même temps. Le ménage ? Il ne fait que sa chambre. La cuisine ? Il ne fait qu'une portion. La lessive ? Sa cape, c'est tout. Je vais finir par croire qu'il est encore plus flemmard que le petit génie de Konoha là, Shikamaru. Et je ne croyais pas ça possible.

Par contre, en combat, il veut toujours s'occuper de tout. ''Kisame, laisse-moi faire.'' ''Je m'en occupe.'' ''C'est mon combat.'' Combien de fois ai-je entendu ces phrases ? Des centaines ? Il ne me croit pas capable de me battre ou quoi ? Je suis quand même Kisame Oshigaki, déserteur de rang S ! Rien que ça ! Même les plus grands ninjas hésitent à m'affronter et lui il se bat toujours avec les meilleurs shinobis pour ne me laisser que le menu fretin !

Mais ce qui me gêne aussi c'est qu'il a toujours l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. En mission et aussi à la maison, il garde le même regard. Il n'y a qu'en combat qu'il se déride un peu. Et encore, il prend juste un air un peu plus sérieux, grand progrès.

Et son petit frère…un gosse impossible qui le poursuit partout où il va. Tout ça par désir de vengeance. C'est vrai que de ce côté-là ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il veut se venger de plus de la moitié de l'akatsuki. Et je ne vous parle pas de Konoha et des autres. C'est bien simple, son seul moyen d'être heureux serait de tuer la terre entière et de vivre tout seul.

Il a tout de même quelques avantages. Il est extrêmement puissant, intelligent et plutôt beau gosse. Oui c'est un avantage. Au moins quand je m'ennuie je sais quoi mater. Pour ça je plains Hidan et Zetsu. Si vous n'avez jamais vu Itachi torse nu alors vous mourez en ayant loupé la plus magnifique vision que ce monde peut offrir. Une musculature parfaite, des proportions de rêves, un visage magnifique, des yeux lumineux…Si j'étais sentimental je me croirais amoureux.

Peut-être que c'est le cas…

* * *

><p>Reviews, please!<p> 


	5. Konan

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire sur Konan et Pein.

D'ailleurs je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire sur eux au début.

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît!

* * *

><p>Je suis Konan. La seule femme de cette bande de machos sexistes. Je ne vous dis pas le nombre de remarques déplacées que j'ai déjà reçues sous prétexte que je suis de genre féminin et ''plutôt pas mal'' selon Kisame.<p>

Lui et Hidan s'en donne à cœur joie pour ces blagues débiles, mais heureusement les autres me laissent tranquille. Kakuzu car il ne pense qu'à son argent, Deidara par compassion : lui aussi se ramasse des vannes pénibles à cause de son physique, Tobi car c'est un gosse, Zetsu parce que ce n'est pas son genre, il préfère se parler à lui-même et Itachi car il ne parle jamais.

Pein, lui, me laisse tranquille car on se connaît depuis longtemps. Je le trouve plutôt agréable et je ne vois pas vraiment quels défauts il peut avoir…ah si, il a la manie de se prendre plein de corps. Il s'en est même fait un avec le cadavre de notre meilleur ami : Nagato. Je m'y suis d'abord opposée, Nagato méritait une sépulture décente, mais Pein ne m'a pas écoutée. Alors je l'ai laissé faire, je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Ensuite il s'en est trouvé cinq autres. Je dois dire qu'au début je pensais que ce serait bien. Imaginez, il laisse ses corps s'occuper des attardés pendant que nous deux on se fait des journées en amoureux ! Eh bien non ! Ils sont tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Pein veut s'occuper de ses chers criminels tout seul, et il laisse ses autres corps zoner sans rien faire dans la maison.

Et le pire c'est qu'il fait six fois plus de chenis que les autres membres et qu'il n'est pas capable de tenir un balais ! Oh quoiqu'il a des circonstances atténuantes. Il a peur de faire rouiller ses piercings avec l'eau de la vaisselle.

Parlons-en de ses piercings…franchement un nombre pareil je n'ai jamais vu ! Pein c'est plus des piercings avec de la chair autour qu'un homme avec quelques piercings. Et le pire c'est qu'il les enlève (des sept corps) tous les soirs pour les remettre le lendemain matin. Et je vous dis pas le cirque quand il en perd un !

Vous voulez quand même savoir ? Hier par exemple, il lui manquait un de ses piercings nasaux. Il a commencé par chercher un peu partout dans la chambre, sous le lit, sur l'armoire,…avant de commencer à paniquer et de fouiller beaucoup plus consciencieusement dans l'armoire, sous le matelas, entre les planches du mur,…puis il a convoqué tous les membres pour une réunion exceptionnelle :

_-Nous avons un grave problème…écoutez-moi bien._

_-Quoi ? On est découvert ? Les ninjas ont envoyés une armée contre nous ?_

_-Pire que ça…_

_-On est déjà mort ? AAAAAHHHHH_

_-NON ! TOBI VEUT PAS MOURIR !_

_-Non j'ai perdu un piercing…_

_-…_

_-Il me semblait bien que vous étiez différents…plus moches je dirais…_

_-Hidan, tu vas mourir…_

_- Et ben non, je peux pas !_

Puis il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il avait pris une douche et qu'il l'avait tout simplement oublier un dans la salle de bain…Hidan a failli s'étouffer de rire en entendant ça…

D'ailleurs Hidan est le seul de l'organisation a oser manquer de respect à Pein. C'est normal, il est immortel, mais quand même…Pein peut se montrer très effrayant quand il veut…je peux témoigner : le dernier déserteur qui lui a fait une remarque sur son physique quelque peu étrange est mort écartelé après trois jours non-stop des plus horribles tortures existantes dans ce monde…

Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mon plus grand rêve s'est réalisé, je peux vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...


	6. Tobi

Tobi en puissance! Je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre.

Tobi aime tout le monde et il ne se plaint pas vraiment alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

* * *

><p>Moi c'est Tobi ! Mon sempai c'est Deidara. Il est trop cool ! Mais il aime pas Tobi. Pourtant Tobi essaie d'être gentil mais ça marche pas. Regardez ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que Tobi a fait la cuisine :<p>

_-Tobi, c'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé là ?_

_-Tobi a fait des ramens avec du poulet !_

_-Non mais t'a fait crâmé la poêle là ! Et c'est qui qui va nettoyer maintenant ?_

_-Ben Tobi ! Tobi aime faire la vaisselle si c'est pour son sempai !_

_-ARGH T'as mis quoi dedans ça arrache !_

_-Ben un pot de ce truc là !_

_-TOBI ! C'EST LE PIMENT ROUGE ! IMBECILE !_

Et le pire c'est la nuit, parce que Tobi crie en dormant. Mais il y peut rien ! C'est pas la faute à Tobi si les rêves de Madara-sama sont trop flippants ! Mais Deidara-sempai est pas compréhensif, alors il s'énerve :

_-TOBI ! ENCORE UN BRUIT ET JE TE METS DEHORS !_

_-Mais c'est pas Tobi qui…_

_-ALORS C'EST QUI D'AUTRE HEIN ? LE HOKAGE QUATRIEME DU NOM ?_

Et le ménage c'est pareil. Deidara-sempai s'énerve toujours. Mais je l'aime bien moi. Je sais pas pourquoi il est aussi méchant ? Tobi est un bon garçon ? Non ?

Ah si une fois il a été gentil, pendant une mission de plusieurs jours :

_-Tobi je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_-Non, Tobi a monté la tente, nettoyé les kunais, préparé le feu et le repas,…_

_-QUOI ? T'AS FAIT TOUT CA EN UNE DEMI-HEURE ?_

_- C'est pas bien ? Tobi aurait pas dû ?_

_-Si, tu es vraiment génial, allez repose-toi maintenant je m'occupe du reste._

_-Mais Tobi veut…_

_-Tobi..._

_-D'accord, TOBI EST GENIAL !_

_-Oui, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant calme-toi._

_-Merci sempai ! Ah et le truc que vous venez de mettre sur le lapin c'est du piment vert, pas du poireau..._

_-TOBIIIIII!_


	7. Hidan

Hop! Le tour de Kakuzu est arrivé!

J'ai repris plusieurs infos qui sont déjà dans la présentation d'Hidan au chapitre 2.

Je voulais comparer les explications des deux persos sur la même question.

* * *

><p>Je suis le coéquipier de la bobine sur pattes : Kakuzu. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est un tas de fil plutôt qu'un être humain. Quoiqu'il faut être inhumain pour aimer autant l'argent.<p>

Non mais quelqu'un d'aussi obsédé j'ai jamais vu ! Il flaire l'argent à des kilomètres. Je vous jure ! Un jour une de ses très chères pièces (5 yens) avait disparu :

_-HIDAN ! RENDS-MOI MA PIECE IMMEDIATEMENT !_

_-Mais je l'ai pas ta pièce…_

_-Si, elle était dans ta main il y a deux minutes au plus._

_-Il y a deux minutes je crois bien que je l'ai donnée à Tobi…_

_-OUHE TOBI EST RICHE !_

_-ARGH NOOOOOON !_

Vous imaginez la suite. Enfin Tobi n'en a pas vraiment eu de suite…à part qu'il est resté assommé pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais le pire chez lui c'est son physique. C'est vrai, il a des yeux magnifiques, violets et verts, mais des fils partout…le pire c'est que ces derniers ont une vie propre et qu'ils ondulent dans tous les sens. Ca pourrait être pratique si il passait le balais avec. Mais il préfère les utiliser pour se faire des corps pour ses masques. Pas terrible non plus ses masques. Je lui ai bien proposé de les repeindre mais il a pas voulu. Jashin sait pourquoi.

Ah mon cher Jashin ! Cet inculte ne veut même pas me laisser le prier tranquille ! A chaque rituel c'est la même chose. Il me tombe dessus et il commence à gueuler à cause du canapé et du tapis qu'il devra payer. Il ne se rend pas compte de la misérable valeur d'un canapé à côté de l'immortalité.

Quoique lui aussi est presque immortel. Enfin…il a cinq cœurs ce qui lui permet de survivre s'il en perd un mais il n'est pas aussi fort que moi. Mais il l'est tout de même beaucoup si on considère qu'il est assez intelligent et qu'il peut utiliser tous les éléments. Mais par contre...

En statégie de combat c'est une horreur ! Ses tactiques sont ingénieuses mais comme il déteste parler, il se cantonne à l'essentiel et oublie toujours les détails quand il m'explique ses plans. Alors forcément je suis constamment obligé d'improviser. Et après il ose se plaindre parce que je n'avais pas fait exactement ce qu'il voulait !

Ah oui parce que quand il se plaint il retrouve miraculeusement la parole ! Il est capable de m'engueuler non-stop pendant des heures. Enfin pas tout à fait. Son record plafonne à 1h34… D'ailleurs ses crise de râleries sont tellement puissantes que la dernière fois il a attiré toute l'organisation dans ma chambre. Et évidemment Konan est tombée sur mes revues pornos…

En effet j'en ai plusieurs mais je ne les lis pas. Je m'en sers uniquement pour rendre Kakuzu jaloux ! Vous devriez voir sa tête quand je les feuillette devant lui. C'est mon grand plaisir aprés les prières de Jashin!

Mais je crois que je devrais arrêter. Je ne veux pas le faire fuir, au contraire…


	8. Itachi

Moi je suis Itachi Uchiwa. Probablement le plus puissant de cette organisation. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a collé un incapable tel que cet espèce de poisson. Enfin ces espèces de poissons si on compte ses invocations qu'il ne veut pas lâcher.

A la fin ça devient lourd. Requins, requins, requins, des requins partout. Ses invocations, lui-même et son épée en peau de requin. Il lui a aussi donné un nom. Same-Hada. Ca veut dire peau de requin justement ! Quelle originalité

A croire qu'il en est amoureux. Il ne la lâche jamais. Il l'amène dans sa chambre le soir, à table pour les repas, dans la salle de bain quand il prend une douche, et le reste du temps il la porte sur son dos. Je me demande comment il peut supporter un poids pareil toute une journée. J'ai déjà essayé de la porter une fois. Primo elle pèse des tonnes, deuxio, elle m'a arraché la main cette sale bête ! Ah oui, elle est vivante et elle n'aime que son petit Kisame d'amour ! Eh je vous dis pas le caractère…le même que son maître!

Il a horreur qu'on ne l'écoute pas, qu'on le surpasse et qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui. Le pire c'est que ces trois conditions sont impossibles à remplir.

L'écouter ? Hors de question ! Il parle tout le temps et en plus, que de lui. Ces discours sont tellement inintéressants que parfois j'envie Deidara de se taper le gosse. Euh…en fait non. Tobi est quand même pire.

Le surpasse, pour moi c'est vraiment pas difficile, sans me vanter je suis quand même Itachi Uchiwa, chef d'élite à treize ans et possesseur d'un sharingan que je maîtrise parfaitement, le mangekyou avec. Alors que lui…il est recherché partout mais bon, c'est pas vraiment un exploit. Et puis criminel de rang S on l'est tous dans l'akatsuki, alors c'est pas avec ça qu'il peut se vanter.

Etre d'accord avec lui, maintenant. Sûrement pas ! Ou alors il faudrait accepter avec des idées toutes plus débiles les une que les autres. Du genre dresser des requins pour la pêche, faire cuire du poisson avec un chidori , voler la faux d'Hidan pour se couper les cheveux et j'en passe.

Arrêtons-nous un moment sur son look. Son visage est affreux, il a la tête d'un requin, avec les ouïes, les yeux jaunâtres, le nez écrasé…Ses cheveux passent encore côté couleur, et encore je suis gentil, mais la coupe…argh. Les habits, on ne peut pas en dire grand-choses étant donné qu'on a tous le même uniforme, mais vous pouvez remarquer que le noir et le rouge ne vont pas du tout avec sa peau bleue. Son vernis à ongle non plus d'ailleurs…mais je crois que de toute façon ce style ne va qu'à moi. Et parfaitement en plus.

Look va avec odeur. La sienne est franchement désagréable. Il ressemble à un poisson, physiquement mais aussi olfactivement. Et son épée aussi puisqu'elle est de la même matière que Kisame. Si vous vivez avec lui, autant aimer la mer, vous allez être servi ! Et comme il adore l'eau, il en met partout et il lui faut des jours pour laver le sol car en effet…

Il est lent. Enfin…il prend toujours beaucoup de temps à se décider. En combat, je suis toujours obligé d'attaquer le premier ou de lui dire de le faire sinon nos ennemis nous attaquent d'abord et avec son petit cerveau de poisson, il vaut mieux qu'il prenne les devants ou il se fait prendre par surprise.

Mais pas seulement en combat. Une fois, il lui a fallu trois semaines pour se rendre compte qu'il nous fallait des armes, et autres, en plus. Et quand il a enfin fait quelque chose contre, j'en avais déjà racheté depuis plusieurs jours. Je vous dis pas l'engueulade de Pein après. Au moins, grâce à ça, Kakuzu a été tellement choqué qu'on puisse jeter ainsi l'argent par les fenêtres qu'il n'a plus rien fait pendant un mois. Mais, point négatif, on s'est ramassé Hidan qui était furieux qu'on ait légèrement abîmé son fragile Kakuzu.

Pour le ménage c'est pareil. Si je le laissais faire, la maison ressemblerait vite à un dépotoir. Pas parce qu'il ne sait pas tenir un balais, mais parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un lui dise de le faire pour qu'il le fasse. Moi, en général. Vous pensez que ce serait plus simple si je m'en chargeais seul ? Et après, si on change les équipes et qu'il se retrouve avec cet égoïste de Deidara, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il faut bien qu'il apprenne un jour à se débrouiller seul.

Hé oui, car même si ça ne se voit pas, je prends quand même bien soin de lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le cher Itachi.<p>

Un review pour la route?


	9. Pein

La parole à Pein à présent...

* * *

><p>Moi, c'est Pein. Le chef présumé de cette bande de déserteurs classés S. Enfin, c'est plus réaliste si vous remplacez le mot déserteur par le mot abruti. Franchement, quand je me suis retrouvé à leur tête, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si pénible. Je devais être bourré le jour où j'ai accepté ce poste.<p>

Bon, heureusement, c'est moi qui ai fait les équipes. J'ai laissé mes chers soldats entre eux et moi je suis resté avec Konan. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. En papier de préférence, pour Konan. C'est vrai que la connaissant depuis longtemps, je la voyais mal avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais franchement, elle commence à être lourde.

Premier défaut, c'est une femme. Deuxième défaut, c'est une femme. Troisième défaut, c'est toujours une femme. Quatrième défaut, je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Vous savez, on dit souvent que les femmes sont maniaques, râleuses, et j'en passe. Dans ce cas, Konan est l'être féminin le plus représentatif de son espèce.

Maniaque d'abord. Le moindre grain de poussière et on se croit en pleine guerre ninja. En plus, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer le balai au moins une fois tous les trois jours. Et qu'en je dis balai, j'oublie de préciser qu'avant elle a récuré le sol, ciré les meubles, ramassé toutes les affaires qui trainent. Elle me fatigue à bouger comme ça ! Je lui ai déjà pourtant dit que puisqu'on change de repaire toute les semaines ça ne servait à rien de faire le ménage ! Mais bon, elle ne m'écoute pas.

Seul point positif à sa manie du balai, chaque fois qu'elle le passe elle est obligée de courir après tous mes corps pour les faire changer d'endroits. La dernière fois, elle a crié pendant une demi-heure pour que l'un deux accepte de se lever du canapé qu'elle devait déplacer pour nettoyer le sol. Autant vous dire que profiter du spectacle fut très agréable pour moi et mes autres enveloppes charnelles.

Une chose qui la fait hurler aussi, la cuisine. C'est-à-dire cuisiner et faire la vaisselle. Elle pense visiblement que le fait d'avoir sept corps me permettraient d'en mettre un aux fourneaux, un à l'évier, un au balai, un à la ramassoire et les autres à d'autre occupations ménagères. Au moins, je servirais à quelque chose sans me fatiguer. Le problème c'est que les six autres ont exactement la même pensée que moi et que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais pu les forcer sur ce domaine-là. Alors forcément, c'est elle qui s'y colle. Tout comme la sauce ratée du poulet de midi.

Il y autre chose que je ne peux pas supporter chez elle, c'est sa lenteur. Tous les matins, elle prend sa douche en une heure et demie, elle se lisse les cheveux en deux heures, elle les démêle en un quart d'heure, et elle est _presque_ prête.

Oui car il lui manque encore ses vêtements. Car bien qu'on porte tous un uniforme, elle veut toujours avoir le détail qui fait toute l'originalité de la tenue. Je m'explique : un jour, le col est boutonné jusqu'en haut, le lendemain à la moitié seulement. Ou bien elle met un collier, une barrette dans ses cheveux, la bague à gauche, à droite, les cheveux détachés, attachés, etc. Vous comprenez que le temps de trouver l'astuce du jour, elle peut filer en cuisine préparer le repas de midi. Heureusement qu'elle se lève à six heures tous les matins parce que sinon j'ose pas imaginer qui prendrait le relais si elle n'avait pas le temps de cuisiner.

En plus, elle ne me laisse même plus la place de ranger ma brosse à dents dans la salle de bain. Elle accapare toutes les étagères avec ses champoings, après-champoing, démêlant, mascara, vernis à ongles et autres produits totalement inutiles et extrêmement coûteux selon Kakuzu.

Mais heureusement, il lui arrive aussi de me laisser tranquille pour s'occuper des autres membres de notre organisation. Le mieux, c'est que ces derniers n'osent pas se plaindre chez moi tellement je les terrorise. A part Hidan. Mais bon il suffit de lui dire qu'il a oublié un de ses rituels à Jashin pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il faut dire que la voir courir après Deidara en lui demandant si il pourrait lui prêter son champoing spécial cheveux doux est extrèmement divertissant. Surtout que grâce au rinnengan je peux voir la tête de Dei et celle de Konan en même temps.

En mission, maintenant je trouve qu'on va bien ensemble. Il faut dire aussi que grâce à notre longue vie commune, on connaît parfaitement les faiblesses et qualités de l'autre. D'ailleurs je trouve sa technique de combat très efficace.

Surtout efficace pour occuper de la place. Et si je vous disais que dans son sac elle trimballe partout avec elle trois paquets de feuilles blanches au cas où on tomberait sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné ? Bon c'est vrai que c'est assez pratique même si ça fait son poids. Surtout pour allumer le feu. La dernière fois j'ai dû me mettre à trois pour l'empêcher de récupérer dans le feu de camp les restes d'une de ses précieuses feuilles légèrement abîmée par les flammes.

En bref, Konan est lourde, envahissante, énervante, maniaque et râleuse.

Tiens en parlant de râleries, elle devrait recommencer ce soir, quand elle va apprendre que nous devrons partager un lit double tous les deux…

Je lui dis que c'était voulu ?

* * *

><p>REVIEWS, PLEASE?<p> 


End file.
